


Sunset

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last day together before everyone goes off to travel during their summer vacation, and after a long, exhausting day, Josh and Chris takes a calm moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Chris' legs dangled over the edge of the windowpane as he leaned against the wall, his eyes on the sunset over the mountains.

It wasn't only in the winter that the ten young people spent time in the Washington Lodge. They were a week into summer vacation, and had decided to spend one weekend together before everyone went travelling.  
Chris was exhausted, especially in his legs after Josh had convinced him to join the others for a few rounds of baseball. He couldn't say no to that face, and now he was paying for it, his calf muscles especially aching and just waiting for a perfect moment to cramp up.  
He could hear Emily and Jess sing to some song that was loudly blasting downstairs in the living room. They could be friends at occasions, yet this had been the longest they had managed to go together without fighting. Everyone was down stairs except for Chris, whom was too worn out from running around all day. He should probably join them, as this was the last day before they all had to go home, but he was quite honestly afraid to move.

“'Ey Cochise,” a very familiar voice from behind said.  
Chris turned to see Josh come up the stairs with two bottles. “Hey dude.”  
“You know, the signal isn't any better up here than it is down there.” Josh crawled over a table to sit in the windowsill next to Chris and handed him a bottle.  
“I know, I know,” Chris laughed and took a small sip. “I am so exhausted after the game and I blame you for it.” He looked right at Josh and raised his bottle. “A toast, to the biggest fucker amongst us.”  
“Cheers to that,”Josh laughed and the flasks made a clink and they took a larger gulp this time.  
“I was on my way to just relax, play some on my 3DS but,” he held a pause and gestured at the scenery before them. “I wanted to appreciate nature as much as I can, before leaving tomorrow.”  
The sun was halfway behind the mountains by now, bathing everything in its last, warm, golden rays. There were surprisingly few clouds in the sky, and where day met night, it turned purple above them.   
A slight breeze came by, ruffling Josh' hair but with all the gel in Chris' hair it barely moved.  
“Yeah,” Josh sighed, and Chris noted a slight sadness to it. “We still got a week before we leave; my dad has some business he needs to take care of first.”  
“Egypt again, right? Man am I glad I'm not you, it must be super hot over there!” They shared a warm laugh together, Chris' eyes lingered on Josh' wide, happy smile. They were rarely this honest and it was nice to see he still had it in him.  
“It's worth it, though. Beautiful scenery, delicious food, the culture and in that heat, the women--” He was interrupted as Chris nudged to him.  
“Bro, you don't have to act in front of me,” Chris spoke with a low voice, like a whisper, and smiled tenderly.  
“Right, sorry I forget...” Josh apologized, yet it was unnecessary he still felt better if he did.

It had been a few months since Josh came out to Chris, albeit by accident as the blonde had stumbled upon curious websites on Josh' laptop that had been bookmarked. It had been an awful situation for them both, but mostly because Josh had an anxiety attack and cried profusely, and it had been tough for Chris to explain to his best bro that it was okay. That that was just the way he was and that there were nothing wrong with it. He even confessed to be what was called bicurious, which actually just created even more tension between them. A sexual tensions so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.   
Even though time had passed, they both still felt it in the air whenever they were together or too close by one another.

“Let me rephrase then,” Josh laughed nervously. “The men,” he whispered, “is almost always topless, and I tell you those Egyptian guys, damn they're fine. Someday I'm gonna bring one of them to the bonezone.” He made an obscene gesture by pretending to thrust his hips.  
Chris had to look away in hopes of hiding the increasing redness to his cheeks, but it only made it slightly awkward between them.   
Josh cleared his throat. “I'm gonna miss you, you know?”  
They didn't look at each other.  
“Me too, but it wont be long, just... a month...” Chris said and placed his empty bottle on the table behind them. “But! In case you didn't know, there's this clever program called Skype, it's free and our phones now a days can run it just as well as a computer!” He said, enthusiasm in his voice that increased the longer he talked.  
“Nerd,” Josh chuckled.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as neither knew what to say and they simply looked out at the nature before them. Appreciating the last time they'd be together for a while.  
Chris' left hand was resting between them on the windowpane, and he could suddenly feel something warm come closer. Without looking away from the tree he was staring at, he entangled his fingers together with Josh'. His heart was beating him senseless and the butterflies growing in his stomach made him breathless. He then felt Josh cautiously move closer, his hand trembling with nerves as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Calmly, Chris put his own head against Josh', and smiled at the soft scent of Josh' shampoo.

They stayed silently like that, even after the sun had gone away.


End file.
